


Over The Rocky Bay

by RelativelySain



Category: AU - Fandom, Berena - Fandom, Holby City, rrcmv - Fandom
Genre: Drowning, F/F, no one dies or anything buttt yea if that icks you out it is described, part of the Redgrave Russell Cinematic Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: Berena oneshot for Holby Monster Mash. Selkie goodness.
Relationships: Berena, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020





	Over The Rocky Bay

Cool damp air wrapped around her, catching in her hair as it wove the blonde tresses into a mess of uncontrollable curls. Another strong bout of wind pulled at her clothes, urging her away from the edge but she stood rooted at the wall, staring out over the dark waters that faded into the grey sky. Her ears strained to listen through the wind, past the crashing of the waves and the patter of rain: nothing yet. Once, she spotted a shadow amongst the crests in the horizon and her shoulders had straightened chest filling with hope but, as the shadow continued breaking on its path, her hope left her barren: merely a dolphin. It was quickly joined by its friends. 

Hours passed. Concerned souls came and went, none able to pry her from her mount. Serena had made a promise. She would return to Bernie and when she did, Bernie would be here to meet her. Serena would be left with no doubt because what Bernie feared more than the frozen ache and the burn of the fire that awaited her at home once no light remained to keep watch by…more than the thought that Serena may never return…was the thought that she would return and on finding Bernie’s station empty mistake it to mean Bernie had forgotten her and the pact they made…that Serena’s heart would break away from Bernie’s and she would away without Bernie’s love to guard the hearth around her heart. 

Daybreak had not yet struck when Bernie woke to an ethereal sound that she felt pulling at her soul more than her ears. Mind foggy still with sleep, feet bare beneath her nightdress, Bernie followed the pull to the black rocky shores she looked over each day. Rising up from the turbulent waters offshore, Bernie caught sight of dark hair and darker eyes…and as the selkie’s voice sang on Bernie stepped further and further into the frigid water, taking no note of its temperature or the strength at which it crashed against her. The water rose from hips to chest and higher still until it swept over Bernie’s head and still she trudged forward against the water and the sinking of the sand until her lungs gasped in water and her eyes fell shut when she stilled. Only when Bernie gave into the darkness did soft hands find her floating there…the hands pulled her further out to sea, deep enough to where the waves did not move her. Warm lips on her icy blue and the pain in her lungs was gone. Her eyes opened again, this time clear and sharp, and she was met with the warm smile of whom she loved above all else and a calm overtook her. Bernie knew she would be safe with Serena.   
  
She tried to speak, to express her joy over Serena’s return and tell her how she had waited all these months, even as they rolled into the next year, that Serena had been away. Bernie tried to tell Serena how she had kept tally every night in her love’s absence but no sound came. Serena only grinned adoringly at her before kissing her again, briefly this time. Hand in hand, Serena turned and began to swim, looking back towards Bernie to encourage her to follow. Bernie tried to kick but found her motion restrained. When she looked down she found not two legs but a single tail instead, matching Serena’s own.    
  
Search parties could be heard calling from the shore by the time the town had awoken. As weeks passed the shore quieted again. The townspeople warned their children and newcomers to stay away from the shore. For when the sky was dark and the rain fell upon the waves, two figures lurked in waiting whose song would lead to watery graves.    
  
Years passed and the tale grew several versions and few remained to remember its true origin. Two women came to town one year, shoulders ever near and always a whisper or laugh between them. Each carried a fine leather coat hung over an arm. They kept mostly to their own company but were pleasant enough. They too received the warning to which the dark haired one laughed and challenged, “And how many lives have you lost…out in those murky waves?” 

“Many throughout the years.” Came the answer though the town's person knew of no names. The blonde then turned to the brunette and they shared some private amusement. The town’s member shook their head and warned the pair of strangers, just the one last time, “You’d be wise not to take it lightly. There are creatures beyond imagining out in the depths of that there brine.”

The two strangers only smiled and continued on their way, to sit upon a wall overlooking a black rocky bay. 


End file.
